


Faline's Story: Doctor Who verse

by FalineAnderson



Series: Faline's story [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OC is a mutant, Stargate SG-1 mentioned, Vague crossover, X-men mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalineAnderson/pseuds/FalineAnderson
Summary: Faline's spent the last eleven years of her life working for the SGC, fighting Goa'uld, Replicators, The Ori, and many other threats to Earth. But now those threats are a thing of the past as Faline find's herself pulled through a breach and dumped into the universe of Doctor Who. Now she's traveling through all of time and space with the Doctor, facing new threats and seeing wondrous new things. {Part of a series, but can be read as a stand alone story}
Series: Faline's story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075374





	1. Chapter One: Dalek Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, X-Men, or Stargate or any of their characters. The only thing I own is my OC Faline.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This story is part of a series, but you don't technically have to read the story that came before it {especially since I haven't actually finished writing it}. All you really need to know going into the story is that my OC Faline is originally from the X-Men universe and is a mutant, but as a kid found a Quantum Mirror and fell into the Stargate universe. She grew up on another planet {one of my own making} in the Stargate universe until she met SG-1 {at the age of 18} and joined them in trying to defeat the Goa'uld. Timeline wise for Faline she falls through a breach into the Doctor Who universe several months after the events of the Stargate Continuum movie. Anything else you might need to know about Faline's background and her time in the Stargate universe will eventually be mentioned in this story, so like I said you don't need to read the first story in this series. You also won't really need any foreknowledge of Stargate or X-Men in order to read because any info you'll need to know will be explained in the story eventually.

_~(^.^)~_

_**Doctor Who Verse** _

_Chapter One: Dalek Part One_

_~(^.^)~_

**_Utah, North America, 2012, Van Statten’s Museum of Alien things_**

**_Third person P.O.V._ **

In a large room full of alien artifacts, a faint wheezing and groaning noise could be heard. As the sound got louder, a blue police phone box started to materialize within the dimly lit area. After a moment of fading in and out of existence, it finally materialized in the room, and two people stepped out from within.

“So, what is it? What’s wrong?” The young blonde woman, Rose, asked.

She glanced up at her companion. He was a tall man with a closely shaved head, larger than normal ears, wearing a black leather jacket. This man, or alien, was known as The Doctor.

“Don’t know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course,” The Doctor explained, glancing around the dimly lit room.

“Where are we?” Rose questioned.

“Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground,” The Doctor stated.

“And when are we?” Rose asked, moving towards one of the exhibits to look at it.

“Two thousand and twelve,” The Doctor replied, also glancing into a display case.

“God, that’s so close. So, I should be 26,” Rose murmured.

After a moment of searching The Doctor finally found the light switch and flicked the lights on. The room lit up, revealing display cases full of various alien artifacts.

“Blimey. It’s a great big museum,” Rose uttered in surprise.

“An alien museum. Someone’s got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moons dust. That’s a milometer from the Roswell spaceship,” The Doctor stated.

“That’s a bit of Slitheen! That’s a Slitheen’s arm. It’s been stuffed,” Rose stated, staring in horror at the display case before her.

The Doctor moved over to a different case. Inside was a silver robot head, with a type of handle bar on the sides running up to the top of the head. The thing had small bits of rust spots all over it, and well frankly the thing looked very old.

“Oh, look at you,” The Doctor whispered.

“What is it?” Rose asked, moving to stand next to him.

“An old friend of mine. Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I’m getting old,” The Doctor explained.

“Is that where the signal’s coming from?” Rose questioned, glancing up at him.

“No, it’s stone dead. The signal’s alive. Something’s reaching out, calling for help,” The Doctor answered.

He reached out, his fingers just grazing the glass of the case, causing an alarm to go off. Suddenly armed guards came rushing into the room from all sides, cutting the two travelers off from the blue box known as the Tardis.

“If someone’s collecting aliens, that makes you exhibit A,” Rose whispered, leaning a little closer to The Doctor.

The armed guards surrounded the two and began to lead the two out of the room. As they walked down the hallway, a voice spoke over an overhead intercom.

“Attention all personnel. Bad Wolf One descending. Bad Wolf One descending.”

The Doctor and Rose both looked up at the ceiling in shock at the name. They’d heard the name Bad Wolf before, back in 1869 Gwyneth had mentioned it, and back in Rose’s time in London that boy had sprayed it on the side of the Tardis. The two didn’t have enough time to think about it as they entered a room with several people in it. There was a man sitting behind a large glass desk in the center of the room, and a young man was standing next to him handing the other man a small metal object.

“What does it do?” The man at the desk asked.

“Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel,” The young man stated.

“I really wouldn’t hold it like that,” The Doctor interjected.

“Shut it,” A redheaded woman, Goddard, ordered.

“Really, though, that’s wrong,” The Doctor said, glancing at them smugly.

“Is it dangerous?” The young man asked.

“No, it just looks silly,” The Doctor replied, reaching out for the item in the man’s hands.

At the movement all the guards cocked their weapons and aimed them at him, not that this seemed to bother him in the slightest. The man sitting at the desk held his hand up and waved off his guards, then handed the device to The Doctor.

“You just need to be-” The Doctor gently stroked the side of the artefact causing it to let out a faint musical note, “-Delicate.”

“It’s a musical instrument,” The man behind the desk stated in muted surprise.

“Here, let me,” The man ordered, snatching the artifact from The Doctor.

He ran his fingers over the surface in a not so gentle manner, causing a horrible sound to come from it.

“I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision,” The Doctor explained.

After a few moments, the man seemed to get the hang of it, producing a few gentle notes from the device.

“Very good. Quite the expert,” The Doctor said.

“As are you,” The man carelessly tossed the device over his shoulder, “Who exactly are you?”

“I’m the doctor. And who are you?”

“Like you don’t know. We’re hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake,” The man said moving to stand in front of the Doctor.

“Pretty much sums me up, yeah,” The Doctor replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“The question is, how did you get in? Fifty-three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty,” The man stated, looking Rose up and down.

“She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she,” Rose snarled.

“She's English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend,” The man exclaimed, glancing back at the young man who was still standing beside the desk.

“This is Mister Henry Van Statten,” The young man explained, taking a step towards them.

“And who's he when he's at home?” Rose questioned.

“Mister Van Statten owns the internet,” The young man stated.

“Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet,” Rose scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?” Van Statten uttered, a smirk plastered on his face.

“So, you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up,” The Doctor interjected, on eyebrow in his hairline.

“And you claim greater knowledge?” Van Statten snarked.

“I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am,” The Doctor stated smugly.

“And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?” Van Statten asked.

“You tell me,” The Doctor said, fishing for information.

“The cage contains one of my living specimens,” Van Statten explained.

“One of, meaning you have two? And what may they be?” The Doctor questioned, a frown forming on his face.

“Like you don't know,” Van Statten countered.

“Show me,” The Doctor ordered.

“You want to see ‘em?” Van Statten asked.

“Blimey, you can smell the testosterone,” Rose muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Goddard inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pets,” Van Statten ordered, moving towards the door.

The Doctor followed after the man. They first went to a medium sized room on that floor that was dimly lit. There was a device set in the center of the room, and back against the wall was two separate sets of manacles that came from the ceiling and the floor, meant to hold a person in place. And one of the sets of manacles was occupied.

The Doctor approached the figure that was hanging from the manacles, and he felt anger course through him. In front of him, hanging from the manacles, was a young woman who was by appearances only a few years older than Rose, with her head hung down, her chin touching her chest. She had long rose gold hair, which was tangled and hung limply around her face and shoulders. She was wearing a pair of green pants, a black T-shirt, and a pair of combat boots. Her clothes hung off her slightly, as if she’d lost a bit of weight recently.

The Doctor bent down slightly to get a look at her face. The woman before him could be considered beautiful, but it was marred slightly by the dark circles under her eyes, and the slight hollowness of her cheeks from lack of food. He caught sight of a thin silvery scar on the left side of her face that ran down from her eyebrow to her chin. Suddenly the girls eyes opened, and he found himself staring into a pair of piercing pale blue eyes. The girls head lifted up off her chest, and she stared at him, a calculating look in her eyes. He couldn’t help but stare back at her.

“She appeared here in the museum right in front of me about a month ago. She came flying out of some sort of… wormhole. And when she came through she was wearing this jacket,” Van Statten stated, shoving something into the Doctor’s arms.

He glanced down at the thing that had been shoved at him. It was a green jacket, with a patch on either side of the shoulders. The patch on the left shoulder had two rings, the outside ring was black with what looked like little stars dotted in it, and the inner ring was a blue and grey sphere, and a weird silver A shaped symbol over top of it. But the A symbol was missing the bar through the middle and had a circle above it. The other patch was black with a strange silver design on it. At the top of the patch where the letters SG, and within the strange design below that was the number 1.

“We’re not really sure what the patches mean. But that’s not really the interesting thing. She’s what’s interesting. Through our testing we’ve found that she appears to be able to heal at a rapid rate. Much faster than anyone on this planet. And well this part you have to see for yourself,” Van Statten exclaimed, practically bouncing in his spot.

He stepped towards the woman and reached a hand out to touch her. But before his hand could come in contact with her she snarled and snapped at his hand, almost biting his fingers off. At the same time her face shifted slightly, her features becoming more feline in appearance. She snarled at Van Statten once more, lunging at him in an attempt to bite him but the manacles kept her from reaching him.

“She’s absolutely fascinating. While examining her DNA we found this extra gene, and we think that gene is responsible for her healing abilities and her ability to shift her face like that. We’ve run dozens of test on her and others, trying to figure her abilities out. But we haven’t found a way to replicate any of it. And unfortunately, she won’t speak to us, so we’ve gotten no answers from her. Not even her name. So, I’ve just been calling her kitten,” Van Statten stated.

The woman growled at this, eyebrows pulling down into a heavy scowl. The Doctor glanced over at Van Statten in disgust. Anger flared through him once more. How could someone be so callous? He talked about her like she wasn’t even there, and worse he talked about her like she was some sort of experiment and not a living breathing sentient being. After a moment he looked back at the woman. She was staring at him once more, seeming to analyze everything about him.

“Come on Doctor. Time to head to the cage. I’m sure you’ll want to see my other specimen,” Van Statten urged, moving towards the door.

The Doctor took a step towards the woman, looking her directly in the eyes. She stared back at him, a storm of emotions running through her eyes. Her eyes looked different to when he’d first seen them a few moments ago. They were more like a cat’s eyes now.

“Come on Doctor, let’s go!” Van Statten shouted.

The Doctor glanced over at the doorway that Van Statten had gone out of, then glanced back to the woman once more.

“I’ll be back, and when I come back I’m getting you out of here,” The Doctor whispered to the woman.

She eyed him with clear distrust, but her face shifted back to the normal human looking form she’d first had when he’d walked into the room. He hesitated for just a moment more before reluctantly following after Van Statten…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never seen Stargate before and you want to know what the patches on Faline's jacket look like just google Stargate uniform patches.


	2. Chapter Two: Dalek Part Two

_~(^.^)~_

**_Doctor Who Verse_ **

_Chapter Two: Dalek Part Two  
_

_~(^.^)~_

**_A short time later, back in that same room_ **

After a brief encounter with the Dalek in the cage several floors below, the Doctor found himself strung up next to the woman who Van Statten had been keeping locked up. The guards had removed his jacket and shirt and had hooked the manacles around his arms and legs. The whole time the woman had watched, a scowl marring her beautiful face. Van Statten on the other hand looked absolutely giddy.

“Now, smile!” He exclaimed, pressing one of the buttons on the control panel in front of him.

The device started up, and began scanning the Doctor, who screamed out in pain as the thing ran over him.

“Two hearts. Binary vascular system. Oh, I am so going to patent this,” Van Statten stated, glee written across his face.

The woman glanced over at the Doctor, looking him over once more. He looked human, but he apparently wasn’t.

“So that’s your secret. You don’t just collect stuff, you scavenge it,” The Doctor said, breathing heavily.

“This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk. You have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Roswell. Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian crater, and do you know what we found? The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course. No need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?” Van Statten explained, a smug smirk making its way onto his face.

The woman’s scowl deepened at this information. It angered her to know that this man had a cure for the common cold but withheld it just so he could make some money. Unknowingly the doctor and her where thinking just about the same thing.

“Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten? A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species. That creature in your dungeon is better than you,” The Doctor stated, disgust lacing his voice.

The woman glanced over at the Doctor once more, confusion making its way onto her face. She had no idea what a Dalek was, but she assumed it was the other ‘specimen’ that Van Statten had in this museum.

“In that case, I will be true to myself and continue,” Van Statten replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Listen to me! That thing downstairs is going to kill every last one of us!” The Doctor explained, panic seeping into his voice slightly.

The woman felt shock run through her at this. Just what the hell was this Dalek thing?

“Nothing can escape the Cage,” Van Statten denied smugly, once more turning the device on.

The Doctor screamed out in pain as the scanner moved over him. The woman snarled at this, pulling on the manacles that held her in place. She hated seeing someone else in pain and being unable to do anything to help. After a moment van Statten turned the machine off, and the Doctor sagged slightly in the restraints.

“But it's woken up. It knows I'm here. It's going to get out. Van Statten, I swear, no one on this base is safe. No one on this planet!” The Doctor shouted.

Van Statten ignored him and once more turned the laser scanner on, causing the Doctor to scream out in pain again. Just as Van Statten turned the machine off once more alarms started to blare, and a red light flashed through the room.

“Release me if you want to live,” The Doctor ordered, glancing up at Van Statten.

Van Statten hesitated for a moment, before he motioned for his guards to release the Doctor. Once he was released they handed him back his shirt and leather jacket, and he redressed. Van Statten started for the door, but the Doctor cleared his throat stopping him.

“And her!” The Doctor ordered, his tone and the scowl on his face leaving no room to argue.

But for a moment Van Statten looked like he was going to argue anyway. But after a moment’s hesitation he scowled and nodded at his guards. The guards moved over to the woman, and roughly let her out of her manacles. The woman made to step forward, but her legs gave out from underneath her. The Doctor was quick to catch her, pulling her close to his side for support.

“Hey, woah there, I’ve got you,” He murmured.

The woman took a deep breath, her legs shaky from so much time spent being cuffed within the manacles and not walking. But she’d been through worse in her life, worse than being chained up for a month. At least she hadn’t been killed at any point in time during her stay here. Nothing would ever be as bad as the torture she’d suffered at the hands of that egotistical maniacal Goa’uld, Ba’al!

After a moment of leaning on the Doctor for support, and gathering her energy, she slowly stood up right and pulled away from the man. He watched her for a moment, arms stretched out as if to catch her if she fell once more. But she just squared her shoulders and stepped towards a small table off to one side of the room. Her legs where a bit shaky and unsteady but she managed not to fall over or collapse. Once she reached the small table in the corner of the room she snatched up her jacket and quickly yanked it on, then moved back over towards the Doctor.

“Hello, I’m the Doctor,” He introduced, smiling down at her.

She stared into his eyes for a moment, and he felt almost as if she was looking into his soul.

“Faline,” She stated.

Her voice was soft and held a sort of musical note to it, though it was a bit hoarse from lack of use. Van Statten stared at her in shock, having never heard her speak before. A flare of annoyance flashed across his face. Neither one of his pets had ever spoken to him, not in all the time he’d had them. Then this Doctor shows up and suddenly both of them are speaking, but only to him.

“Lead the way Statten,” The Doctor ordered.

At this Van Statten exited the room. The Doctor allowed Faline to go ahead of him, and he followed behind her. The two followed him back down the hall to Van Statten’s office. On one of the walls was a large screen. The screen was on and it was split down the middle showing two different images. One was of the inside of the cage and the other was of the room just outside the cage.

“You’ve got to keep it in that cell,” The Doctor exclaimed, moving over to one of the computers.

“Doctor, it’s all my fault,” Rose stated, from the screen in the room outside the cage.

“I’ve sealed the compartment. It can’t get out, that lock’s got a billion combinations,” One of the guards next to Rose stated.

“A Dalek’s a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat,” The Doctor replied, shaking his head.

Faline looked over at him in shock, then glanced back at the screen. Her eyes caught on the form inside the cage. A large pepper pot looking thing with a whisk like object and a plunger like object on the top front half of it, and four rows of circle things on the bottom half of it. A shiver ran down Faline’s spine as she looked it over. Something about it made her feel absolutely terrified. She watched as the Dalek used it’s sucker on one of the control panels by the door. After only a moment the door opened, and the thing moved out into the room behind the door.

“Open fire!” One of the men shouted from the screen.

Guns went off, but none of the bullets seemed to hit the thing. Faline vaguely heard the Doctor shout for the blond-haired girl Rose to get out of there as Van Statten ordered the people not to shoot the Dalek. But she was busy starring in muted horror as the thing began firing some sort of laser at the men in the room. She watched as the men lit up, their skeletons becoming visible for a moment, before they fell to the ground dead.

“Buíochas le Dia,” She whispered.

The Doctor glanced over at her for a moment, surprised at the exclamation, before turning back to the computers in front of him. The Doctor and Faline watch together as the Dalek glided up to a wall monitor and smashed it, absorbing the electricity. As it did this it’s battered armor started to mend itself, turning from brown to gold.

“We're losing power. It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's draining entire power supplies for the whole of Utah,” Goddard shouted, glancing up from the monitor she’d been looking at.

“It's downloading,” The Doctor stated.

“Downloading what?” Van Statten asked.

“Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down,” Goddard interjected.

“It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything,” The Doctor explained.

“Shit,” Faline muttered, feeling terror race through her.

‘ _The Goa’uld where one thing. Evil maniacal sociopaths with god complexes. But they couldn’t solve a thousand billion combinations in a second flat. Nor could they download the whole internet into their minds in seconds. And a Goa’uld could be killed relatively easily… well other than Apophis who was a fucking cockroach that refused to just fucking die! And Ba’al who had made several hundred clones of himself, so the bastard just kept popping back up even after we’d thought we’d taken out the last one. But this thing was shot several dozen times and it didn’t even dent it’s metal shell. Just what the fuck was this thing?_ ’ Faline thought.

“The cameras in the vault have gone down,” Goddard announced.

“We've only got emergency power. It's eaten everything else. You've got to kill it now!” The Doctor shouted frantically.

“All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage, immediately,” Goddard ordered.

“Tell them to stop shooting at it,” Van Statten countered.

Faline looked over at him, her eyes narrowed.

“But it's killing them!” Goddard replied, looking over at the man.

“They're dispensable. That Dalek is unique. I don't want a scratch on its bodywork, do you hear me? Do you hear me?” Van Statten stated.

“No living being is dispensable you bastard. That thing will kill everyone including you, you absolute moron. So, you have two choices, you can let that thing kill all those people down there and then let it come for you. Or you can let those people fight and try to kill that thing and keep on living,” Faline growled, her face shifting into its half tiger form.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire through the speakers stopped. There was absolute silence save for the sound of the Dalek rolling through the room. Faline sighed as she realized that all the men in that room had been killed. And it was all because of Van Statten. A growl left her and she turned on Van Statten.

“This is on you-” Faline pointed at Van Statten- “All those people are dead, because of you. Because of your ego, and hubris. Because you’re too damn stupid to see the danger before you and do something about it. And if any more people die because of you, I swear by the great spirits I will rip your damn throat out with my bare hands,” She hissed, getting in the man’s face.

The Doctor reached over and pulled Faline away from Van Statten, who was staring at her with wide terrified eyes.

“You okay?” The Doctor asked, looking down at the woman next to him.

“I’m fine. I just can’t stand stupid, arrogant, idiotic people with god complexes who risk other people’s lives because of their own arrogance,” Faline muttered.

The Doctor nodded his head, and turned back to the computers.

“That's us, right below the surface. That's the cage, and that's the Dalek,” Goddard explained, pointing at the map of the base.

“This museum of yours. Have you got any alien weapons?” The Doctor asked, looking over at Goddard.

“Lots of them, but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them,” Goddard replied.

“We've got to keep that thing alive. We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there,” Van Statten exclaimed, seeming to forget Faline’s threat.

Faline growled at the man, and The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from going after Van Statten.

“Leaving everyone trapped with it. Rose is down there. I won't let that happen. Have you got that?” The Doctor turned away from Van Statten and back to the computer, “It's got to go through this area. What's that?”

“Weapons testing,” Goddard answered.

“Give guns to the technicians, the lawyers, anyone. Everyone. Only then have you got a chance of killing it,” The Doctor ordered.

“I thought you were the great expert, Doctor. If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate. There must be something it needs. Everything needs something,” Van Statten taunted.

“What's the nearest town?” The Doctor asked.

“Salt Lake City,” Van Statten answered.

“Population?” The Doctor asked.

Faline eyed the man, unsure as to where he was going with this line of questioning.

“One million,” Van Statten answered.

“All dead. If the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature. That's all it needs,” The Doctor stated.

Faline’s eyes went wide, and her heart sped up. The Dalek would really just kill one million people and nothing and no one would be able to stop it.

“But why would it do that?” Van Statten questioned.

“Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose!-” The Doctor turned back to the computer once more and keyed in the mic “-The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible. If you concentrate your fire, you might get through. Aim for the dome, the head, the eyepiece. That's the weak spot,” The Doctor explained.

Faline felt the world tilt around her for a moment. The Goa’uld had been one thing, and so had the Ori. But they were beatable, and they had an actual reason for the horrible things they did. But Dalek’s, their only reason for killing was just because people where different. And from the sounds of it, almost nothing could destroy a Dalek. How the hell where they supposed to beat this thing?

“Thank you, Doctor, but I think I know how to fight one single tin robot. Positions!” The Commander replied.

“Hey! Don’t be a fucking idiot. The Doctor has experience with this creature. He’s faced this thing before. So, he knows what he’s talking about. Have you ever faced off against a creature like this before?” Faline exclaimed.

“Well, no I haven’t but…”

“Then shut the hell up and do as the man says, Put your goddamn ego aside and do what The Doctor told you to do, otherwise you’re going to get yourself and your men killed. Aim for the eye stalk, that’s an order soldier,” Faline ordered in her best Colonel O’Neill voice.

“Yes Ma’am,” The Commander replied.

The Doctor stared down at Faline with wide eyes, but there was also a glint of respect flashing through his eyes. Faline stared at the microphone as the commander ordered his men around. There was the sound of two people running coming from the other end of the microphone.

“Hold your fire! You two, get the hell out of there!” The Commander shouted.

Faline could only assume that he was talking to Rose and Adam.

“We've got vision,” Goddard announced as the screens turned on showing them the room that the Dalek had just rolled into.

“It wants us to see,” The Doctor muttered, staring at the screen.

Faline stared at the man for a moment. She’d seen that look before. It was the look of someone who’d lost everything and everyone. Faline turned back to the screen and stared in horror as the Dalek killed every last soldier in that room.

_~(^.^)~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Buíochas le Dia: Oh my god


	3. Chapter Three: Dalek Part Three

There was silence for a few moments after the Dalek killed all of the soldiers.

“Perhaps it's time for a new strategy. Maybe we should consider abandoning this place,” Van Statten suggested suddenly.

“Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out,” Goddard replied bitterly.

“You said we could seal the vault,” The Doctor stated quietly.

Faline’s eyes closed and she sighed. Rose and Adam where still down there in the vault. If they closed the vault doors the two of them could be trapped down there with the Dalek. Every instinct in her revolted against the idea of leaving anyone behind. But logically she knew it was the lives of two people weighed against the lives of millions of people on the planet if that thing got out. And she knew that that must be what The Doctor was thinking as well.

“It was designed to be a bunker in the event of nuclear war. Steel bulkheads,” Van Statten explained.

“There's not enough power, those bulkheads are massive,” Goddard exclaimed.

“We've got emergency power. We can re-route that to the bulkhead doors,” The Doctor suggested.

“We'd have to bypass the security codes. That would take a computer genius,” Goddard said.

“Good thing you've got me, then,” Van Statten stated smugly.

Faline couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“You want to help?” The Doctor asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“I don't want to die, Doctor. Simple as that. And nobody knows this software better than me,” Van Statten answered.

“Sir,” Goddard exclaimed.

The Doctor, Van Statten, and Faline turned to look at Goddard who was staring up at the screen on the wall. The three turned to look at the screen and saw the Dalek sitting in the middle of the room full of dead bodies in a large puddle of water.

“I shall speak only to the Doctor,” The Dalek exclaimed in its grating voice.

Faline flinched at the sound, unconsciously moving closer to The Doctor. The sound of its voice was just so wrong. It felt like nails on a chalk board to her ears. She could hear the pain, the loneliness, and the anger and hatred within that voice. And it sent terror up her spine. It made the animal with her raise its hackles.

“You're going to get rusty,” The Doctor stated, intertwining his hand with Faline’s having sensed her destress at the sound of the Dalek’s voice.

“I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveler regenerated me,” The Dalek stated.

Faline paused for a moment at the phrase ‘time traveler’. Her head swiveled and she stared at The Doctor with wide eyes. Rose was The Doctor’s friend. So, if she was a time traveler then that meant The Doctor was a time traveler as well.

“What's your next trick?” The Doctor questioned.

“I have been searching for the Daleks,” The Dalek stated.

“Yeah, I saw. downloading the internet. What did you find?” The Doctor replied.

“I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes,” The Dalek said.

“And?”

“Nothing. Where shall I get my orders now?” The Dalek stated, somehow sounding lost.

“You're just a soldier without commands,” The Doctor muttered.

“Then I shall follow the Primary Order, the Dalek instinct to destroy, to conquer,” The Dalek stated.

Faline felt a shiver run down her spine, and every instinct in her body told her to end the thing that was threatening so many innocent lives.

“What for? What's the point? Don't you see it's all gone? Everything you were everything you stood for,” The Doctor said.

Faline squeezed his hand at hearing the sadness in his voice. This man had lost so much, she could tell by the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes.

“Then what should I do?” The Dalek questioned, eyestalk swiveling slightly.

“All right, then. If you want orders, follow this one. Kill yourself,” The Doctor ordered.

Faline looked over at the Doctor. She could see the pain and sadness in his eyes and face, but she could also see the anger and hatred the man held for the creature. She had no idea what the Doctor’s history with the Dalek’s where, but she knew it couldn’t be anything good.

“The Daleks must survive!” The Dalek shrieked, incensed.

“The Daleks have failed! Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct. Rid the Universe of your filth. Why don't you just die?” The Doctor shouted, pain lacing his voice.

“You would make a good Dalek,” The Dalek stated.

The Doctor’s face went slack and blank as the screen went blank.

“Seal the Vault,” The Doctor ordered, voice void of emotion.

Faline squeezed The Doctor’s hand, trying to comfort the man. The Doctor glanced down at her for a second, and gave her a small smile.

“I can leech power off the ground defenses, feed it to the bulkheads. God, it's been years since I had to work this fast,” Statten exclaimed gleefully, typing away into his computer.

Faline scowled at the man, tired of dealing with him. He reminded her to much of some of those NID and Trust bastards she’d had to deal with in the past.

“Are you enjoying this?” The Doctor questioned, also scowling at the man.

“Doctor, she's still down there,” Goddard stated.

The Doctor snatched up the phone on Statten’s desk, and quickly dialed in a number. The Doctor had put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear the phone ring.

“This isn't the best time,” Rose stated the second she answered the phone.

“Where are you?” The Doctor asked, typing away alongside Statten.

“Level forty-nine,” Rose answered, sounding out of breath.

“You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty-six,” The Doctor ordered.

“Can't you stop them closing?” Rose questioned, fear lacing her voice.

“I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run,” The Doctor shouted into the phone.

Faline glanced over at the computer that showed the Dalek’s position. Level 51, not that far from Rose.

“Done it. We've got power to the bulkheads,” Statten exclaimed.

“The Dalek's right behind them,” Goddard stated.

“ _Spirits grant them strength and make their steps swift_ ,” Faline prayed in her people’s language, her voice a whisper.

“We're nearly there. Give us two seconds,” Rose requested breathlessly.

“Doctor, I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing. Doctor, you've got to close the bulkheads,” Statten shouted.

“I'm sorry,” The Doctor whispered, hitting the enter key.

A klaxon sounded, and a warning announcing the bulkhead was lowering flashed across the computer screen. Faline watched the progress of the doors sealing, feeling nervous. She’d never left anyone behind, not if she could help it. And now there was the very well possibility that they could be leaving two people behind to be killed by this thing. The only sound that could be heard over the phone was the sound of heavy breathing as Rose and Adam ran. And then the doors were sealed shut.

“The vault is sealed,” Statten announced.

“Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?” The Doctor asked frantically.

There was a pause, and Faline felt herself stop breathing for a moment, hoping that both of them had managed to make it out in time.

“Sorry, I was a bit slow,” Rose stated, voice soft.

Faline’s eyes closed and she slumped against the wall in despair.

“See you, then, Doctor. It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault. And do you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world,” Rose stated resolutely.

“Exterminate!”

The last thing any of them heard before the call cut out was the sound of the Dalek’s weapon firing.

“ _Spirit’s watch over her and guide her through to the next life_ ,” Faline whispered, bowing her head into her hands.

“I killed her,” The Doctor stated blankly.

“I'm sorry,” Statten said.

Faline scowled up at the man, her whole body shaking in anger. All of this was his fault. Because of him and his damn ego so many people had been killed.

“I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry? I could've killed that Dalek in its cell, but you stopped me,” The Doctor shouted, rounding on the man.

“It was the prize of my collection!” Statten shouted back.

“Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Rose? Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater,” The Doctor questioned.

“Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!” Statten replied, desperation seeping into his voice.

“You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get. And you took her down with you. She was nineteen years old,” The Doctor stated.

Faline couldn’t stop shaking, the anger she felt towards Statten almost over powering. She might not have known Rose or any of the people who’d been killed. But they were still living beings. Living beings with families and lives, and now they were all dead because of this man. Every fiber of her being wanted to shift into her other form and rip the man’s throat out with her teeth. But she couldn’t do that, she doubted The Doctor would appreciate it. Because while he might be mad at the man, she doubted he wanted Statten dead.

So, she did the only thing she could think to do in the moment to get back at the man. She marched right up to Statten and punched him in the face, throwing all her weight behind it. There was a loud crack as his nose broke and Statten fell to the ground with a cry, clutching his bleeding and broken nose.

“That’s for Rose, and all the people killed by that Dalek because of you,” Faline hissed, face shifting to it’s half tiger form.

The Doctor pulled Faline away from the fallen man, though he couldn’t help but silently praise the woman in his mind. He’d been wanting to punch that man since Statten first showed him Faline strung up like some experiment. And besides Statten kind of deserved it.


End file.
